


The Sam and Rodney Conversation

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a commentfic that I wrote for the prompt: Author’s choice, any, there’s no tomorrow.  (In my mind, the word "there's" can be "there is" OR "there was". :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sam and Rodney Conversation

"So..." Colonel Carter starts. "You and Sheppard? Huh..." After a quick smile from Rodney, she continues. "What's that about?"

"Well," Rodney takes a sip of his coffee, then looks back at Sam, the same silly grin still on his face. "It just kind of happened."

"Things like this  _don't just happen_ , Rodney," she challenges. "Look, I  _know_  'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' was just repealed. But Colonel Sheppard..." she glances at the scientist, then decides to be a little more personal. "John wouldn't just..."

"What?" Rodney asks curtly. "Wouldn't just throw away his life for  _someone like me_?" After a sharp look, he adds, "That's pretty low, _Colonel_."

"No, no, no," came the reply, an air of regret in her voice. She followed up with a gentle hand on Rodney's to help ground him. "How about you tell me what happened?"

"We'd just come back from that stupid Lord of the Flies planet, checking on the kids. Anyway, I wasn't feeling so hot when we started the mission. When we were getting ready to come back to Atlantis, I umm..." He shot a nervous look at Carter. "Well, I kind of started hallucinating."

"Hallucinating?" Sam asked. "What about?"

Rodney shook his head. "I don't really remember now... From what Teyla's told me, I was talking about everyone. Jeannie, Carson, Chuck..." His eyes cut to Carter and he finally confesses, "...and you." After a momentary blush, he continues. "And apparently I kept calling Ronon 'Kal'." When Sam shoots him an odd glance, he adds, "Kal. The very first Doctor Who villain." Rodney again blushes. "Anyway, I was pretty much stuck to John. He made Teyla and Ronon stay back while he took me through the gate." After draining his cup, he continues. "Apparently I was pretty sick... Had a high fever for a week. He - John - never left my side. Even after Carson threatened to have him removed. Anyway, when my fever broke and I finally came to, he was just there...holding my hand."

Sam suppressed an "Awww", but just smiled at Rodney instead.

"Apparently the whole thing scared the crap out of him. As soon as I was coherent, he leaned up and kissed me." Rodney touches his lips, reliving the moment. "Kissed me like there's no tomorrow."

After a beat, Sam asks, "So then what happened?", spotting John coming up behind Rodney, aiming to take a seat to his right.

"Well," Rodney blushes yet again. "Apparently Carson stormed in, because my heart rate shot through the roof. That, and... you know..." Another curious look from Sam, and he finishes, "I hadn't brushed my teeth in like a  _week_. I  _had_  to stop him."

Settling in beside his partner, John replies, "Yeah, well. I didn't mind."

Rodney rolls his eyes. "Of  _course_  you didn't,  _Kirk_!"

"Yes, dear," John replies sarcastically before stealing a chaste kiss. "But I'm  _your_  Kirk."


End file.
